


Request from Rohan

by 4gardiean



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Beren receives a request from Rohan’s new king.





	Request from Rohan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 28 (B15).   
> Prompt covered: Beren (the 19th ruling steward of Gondor) and Saruman

Beren walks quickly to his office. He was just spending some quiet time with his wife when a servant sought him out. The servant told him that a rider of Rohan has arrived. The rider had told the servant that he carries an urgent message from his king for the steward of Gondor. Therefore, why Beren is hurrying to his office. 

Entering his office, soon after, Beren sees a rider of Rohan standing there just as has been reported to him. The rider is shifting nervously around. Clearly, he wants to deliver his message as soon as possible so that he can leave. Whether that is for Rohan or an inn, Beren does not know.

“Good evening, man of Rohan. How was your journey?”

As he says this, Beren moves to his desk. Sitting down, he looks expectedly at the rider. The rider has followed him around his office. The shifting, he saw earlier, has not stopped but it has become less pronounced. 

“Hail steward Beren. My name is Hama son of Baldric. My journey has been good. There was no trouble to be found while I was riding. As for my presence here, I come on behalf of my king.”

“So I have been told. Well, Hama son of Baldric what message do you have for me?”

Beren sees Hama reaching into his pocket at his question. He sees Hama pulling a sealed letter out of his pocket. This later is handed to him. Expecting Hama to leave, Beren looks at the letter. It bears the seal of Rohan which confirms Hama’s words. This letter has been written the King of Rohan. He becomes aware that Hama has not left when he does not hear a door opening and closing. Nor the sounds of someone walking away. 

Looking up from his inspection of the letter, Beren sees Hama still standing before him. He wonders why Hama has not yet left as he should have done. Noticing his confusion, Hama speaks up. 

“My lord, I was instructed to give you this letter and await your response. Your response I am to deliver to my king once I have been given it.”

“Of course. Please seek out the Tower Inn on the third level. You can stay there for as long as you need. Before you leave, have the innkeeper send the bill to me and I will pay it for you.”

“Yes, my lord. Thank you for your generosity.”

Beren nods to Hama and follows him as he walks out of the room. Now he is certain that he will be left alone. As such he can finally read the letter that has been delivered to him in peace. 

> _ To Beren son of Egalmoth, 19th ruling steward of Gondor. Greetings.  _
> 
> _ I write to you to inform you about a surprising event that occurred during my coronation. The wizard Saruman came and observed my coronation. Later that night, he addressed me to offer me his support and friendship. An offer which startled me considerably. But considering the recent fights, I have had I was moved to accept it. Still, I requested to have a night to think about it which I was granted. So that night I reflected on the offer and determined to accept it. The next morning, I notified Saruman about my choice. Understandable, he was gratified with my reply.  _
> 
> _ But now, I come to the reason why I write this letter. Saruman has no place to stay and Isengard needs to be defended. Knowing this, he proposed to make it his home and defend it from our enemies. As you are the one with the keys of Orthanc, I beseech you to allow him to dwell in Isengard and surrender the keys to him.  _
> 
> _ My rider Hama will await your reply. If you accept my request, and it is my hope that you do, then Saruman will be traveling to Minas Tirith as soon as I receive your reply from Hama. Till then, I will be hosting him in the golden hall.  _
> 
> _ Yours sincerely, _
> 
> _ Fréaláf son of Hild, King of Rohan. _

Beren knows that he does not have to consider the request for long. Long have Gondor and Rohan been struggling to keep the west safe. With Saruman’s offer, they no longer have to worry about the west. Saruman will defend it for them. This thought has him picking up a sheet of paper and writing his response. 

Two weeks after writing the letter, Saruman arrives in Minas Tirith. Here he is hosted for a few days before he being presented with the keys of Orthanc. 


End file.
